Finding love in the most unlikely Pather!
by MoonLightKitsume
Summary: Maybe there is something to the saying that no matter what you will never really be alone no matter what happens. Furry Chack
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own chase and jack nor XIaolin Showdown. =(**

**This is also my first Chack story so plz tell me what you think.**

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Chapter 1 - Why**

The fight had ended as always, Jack found himself lying on his stomach on the mats in front of all his laughing classmates. The gang stood a few feet away congratulating Raimundo on another victory over Jack. You'd think they would have realized this was a regular and that all they were doing were boasting the Cloud leopard's ego and tearing Jack to pieces both physically, mentally, and emotionally.  
He tried to feebly to at least support himself with his arms before actually trying to stand, but he was shoved back to the ground roughly. He tried again to get up, but was forced to stay down by some one who was half-standing on him. From the corner of his eye, he could just make out the masculine figure that forced him to stay down.

"That is at least your hundredth loss, Spicer. You are the lowest being ever to waste breath by your existence." The coach spat down at him.  
Tears burned his eyes as Wuya took over insulting Jack, but he didn't hear. Everyone left as always without him, Wuya leaving once she seemed to be out of breath in which to insult him. Jack lay there a moment longer waiting to make sure that everyone had gone. Once he was sure, he slowly, agonizingly made it to his feet and made the slow humiliating walk to the changing rooms in the gym.

**Jack Pov**

Whimpering, I made my way to the locker room to change back into my clothes so that I could go home, tend to my wounds, and do my homework. Upon reaching the locker rooms I realized that there might be some one in there waiting to beat me up even more. But I dismissed it; it's not like I can do anything to stop them if they wanted to do such a thing to me.  
I am weak.......pathetically so that no matter what I do, I can't seem to get any better. Then again, I don't have someone to help me get better, or tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Sighing, I pushed open the locker room door and stepped inside looking around. I saw that I was the only one left in here, so I hurried to change into my clothes, only to see that someone had written things on my shirt, and upon closer look I wanted to cry because of what it said on it. Which were along the lines of **, **, **, **, Wimp, and a whole lot more when I looked down at my pants.  
Whimpering, I put on my clothes and exited the locker rooms and headed down the hall toward the exit, only to be blocked off by none other than Raimundo and his group of friends. One of the many bullies in the School that beat me up, but he was, by far, the worst of all of his bullies put together. Taking a step back and looking up at him.

I said a quick apology and tried to go around him only for him to block the way again. Looking up at him, I asked if there was anything that I could help him with, or if I did something. At which he smirked at me and said:

"What I want to know, is what is a weak little ** like you is doing wandering the hall way after school. I know your not waiting on anyone or anything like that, I mean who in there right mind would want to even look at a freakish ** like you, let alone wait and walk beside you?"  
Shocked and hurt beyond anything I could ever imagine, I looked up at him only to see my vision blurry. I wiped my eyes only to see that I'm crying. Noticing this, I quickly ran down the hallway, out the exit, and down the street. Deeming that I was far enough away from him and his little gang, I broke down unable to hold my emotions back any longer.

I knew that there was no one that could want me. (in any way but physically) I mean who would want some one who is as weak as newborn kitten, with a feminine, big blood red eyes, unusual color fur, who was a little pudgy with stringy hair, and so much worse? Why can't some one love me? Why can't I find ONE person to give a rats ** about me? Why can't some one be there for me? Why can't I have any friends? Why won't any one stand up for me..................................why?!

Sighing I get up and make my way to the empty, depressing, lonely place I call home.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Hey PLz plz review and tell me what you think but as you can tell this is a Furry Chack.**

**TBC **

**Next Chapter - A New Begining =)**


	2. A New Begining

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*On his way home Jack was made fun of how he was so weak, how no one could ever want him in any way, which was why he was always alone. Upon getting home, he was sick and tired of it; them telling him that over and over again. He knew this; he knew that no one could ever want him as he is, and the pain of that along with the beatings would never stop. And that's why he decided to get rid of Jack and bring Jaq over instead.

He new it would be hard in making him look, sound, and act as a girl, but he knew it would pay off in the long run. With that in mind, he dropped his things in his room, grabbed his wallet, and headed out to the mall to get the clothes and everything needed to bring Jaq into reality.

Once there, he saw a small boutique not that far from the entrance that looked within his price range. In which entering, he began to look around for what he would need to get started into bringing Jaq here. Hearing something Jack looked up to see the clerk looking at him in confusion. Jack said that he didn't need any help and that he was just looking around. For the time being, the clerk nodded and turned away.

As the clerk wandered off, Jack stayed to browse through the women's section. Most of them were dresses, skirts, heels, pants, and tops -- Donning different colors would probably be a good way to get a little bit of attention he mused. Even though some of the clothes were revealing and tight, the adaptation between the two styles was pulled off tastefully, and the color choices were attractive, not gaudy or ugly. They were really very nice in their own way... soft fabrics and delicate, fine details... Jack felt his face heating in spite of himself as he fingered through some of the snug dresses. Certain unwanted thoughts filtered through his mind; the foremost and most embarrassing of which being the fact that he wanted one of them. He cursed internally as he found it -- the dress; short and bell-sleeved with a small v cut and with a chine's pattern on the left hip.

He wanted to blame his interest on his plan to become Jaq and getting rid of the pain. It was much easier on his conscience to think that because of the fact that his experience of any kind with a girl his age had involved being made fun of then having his clothes switched out at gym for girl clothes. But he couldn't completely pin it on them -- it hadn't been until he went to the mall with shops and tailors where pretty, delicate, shiny things and clothes were sold that he realized that he liked it. It was then that his fascination with shopping had begun -- who could blame him though!? He'd lived alone with no one there to talk to or anything. He had to keep himself sane some how!

Not, of course, that his fascination with pretty things (from women's clothes to jewelry) had anything to do with a lack of manliness. It wasn't like he wanted to wear them all the time or anything. It was just the idea of wearing something like that maybe once in a while... the thought was thrilling and more sexually exciting than he could even admit to himself.

With a shifty glance around, Jack took the dress and ducked further into the back of the store, finding a mirror tucked in a corner. There was no way he could get away with trying it on, but he could just take a quick look... Even when he was sure no one could see him in the corner, he was blushing as he held the dress up to himself, laying the silken sleeves across his bare arms -- like heaven. It was just his size and the chine's patterning would even accommodate his broader shoulders if he were to try it on, since the shoulder seams were low and the sleeves short.

"Well, I think you should try it on."

Jack's entire body jerked with surprise, and he nearly dropped the dress before he managed to tear it quickly away from his chest. The clerk was standing hardly four feet away, weighed down with an armload of red, purple, blue, and black clothing; tops, pants, skirts, and dresses, and even a robe or two in vaguely reddish shades. His expression was one of mild amusement, but strangely little surprise.

"W-what?" Jack managed to get out and forced a bark of laughter which did little to hide his bright pink face or the way his eyes darted ANYWHERE but the other man's face. "No! Haha… I was just… thinking about it for my girlfriend. And you know, seeing what it would feel like on her. I mean… you know… in my arms, like that."

As the clerk watched, he stole a quick glance in the boy's direction, and then picked out another dress, this one in darker shades, dip-dyed with purple that blended beautifully into the blue hues. On top of this, he piled the others and passed the whole lot to Jack.

"You should try these on," the clerk said, a faintly a reassuring smile offered as well. As he handed over the clothes, he stepped close enough to add discreetly. "If you like it, I'll buy it for you," he said.

jack couldn't do anything but stare. Openly, utterly shocked. He had no idea how to react, feel, or think in that moment. But the clerk was serious. What was he doing? Why would he do that? "A-are you... why?" The only thing that he could imagine was that the other boy was trying to get blackmail material from him -- but he felt like he was to nice to do that but then again who wouldn't.

the clerk just shrugged. "I won't _tell_," he added with a faint scoff. "You can give it to your _girlfriend_, or whatever." When jack simply continued to stare at him, the clerk sighed. "Look, I'd really rather no one else know that I'm buying these clothes... so I'm not going tell anyone that you like _wearing_ them."

The other boy hesitated only a moment longer before nodding faintly, finally looking away. "O-okay," he murmured. He felt like his face was going to melt off and his stomach was nestled somewhere near his ankles. But he finally managed to make himself move and step away to find the dressing room. It was a good twenty minutes later that jack finally returned, still red-faced and unable to meet the clerk's gaze or say anything to him when he handed the other boy the dress that the clerk had picked off of the rack.

the clerk smiled. "I'm sure you will love it," he said, taking the garment from jack and adding it to the cute, but exquisitely soft black snug pants and Mandarin collar, Sleeveless, Ankle length Chinese black and red sleeveless dress he'd tried on and fell in love with. "Maybe next time I'll get something in blue and purple, too," he considered, tapping thoughtfully at his lips as he approached the cashier with his purchases.

jack was too confused and mortified to say anything as the clerk paid for his new clothes. He kept looking for malice or sarcasm in the other boy's words, but was completely unable to find any. If anything his smiles were kind and his words were cheerful and genuine. Finally, as he was leaving the store, jack murmured a quiet thank you as he left the boutic with his purchases. thinking that this is enough to begin with left for home.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Hope you all like chapter 2 the next chapter is were jack meet out lovely panter =)**

**P.s.**

**The more reviews i get the faster the next chapter goes up.**


	3. meeting

**Hi guys me again this might be the last chapter for awhile since I'm not getting enough reviews I'm going to be working on a few stories I'm going to be putting up soon.**

* * *

Jack looked in the mirror at himself making sure that everything was fine. Even through the layer of make up he'd applied, a dark, deep silver blush on his eyelids to make his eyes pop, red eyes looking sharply down. The dress fit him perfectly when tied all the way in the back, seeming to hug his body in all the right places and flow loosely in all the others so as to accentuate his lithe, but some-what curvy figure. The sleeves were short showing of his long unmarked arms, smooth hands and manicured nails, and the v-cut both showed enough skin to make it seem like he had breasts, but not to much to were you know there aren't any, as well as showing off his slender neck.

He'd styled his hair down, parting it a little off-center so that it made a small bang to one side and a fuller bang to the other, sweeping across his forehead and gracefully around the corner of his eye. The make-up had been applied with surprising skill -- as though maybe it hadn't been the first time Jack had done it. It was modest, but pretty and flattering -- a little color around his eyes, lashes darkened and lips glossed a light pink to give his lips a full look.

Jack managed to glance up at himself once more before grabbing his purse and heading out the door… only to quickly to return inside closing the door behind him. "I'm gonna die of humiliation." He moaned, but if he didn't do this, the pain and the beatings will never end.

Looking in the closest mirror at himself before sighing and taking a deep breath, he looked at his reflection square in the eye. "You look... really good," he said, confident with himself because it was now or never.

Looking down at his so-called breasts again, he decided he wanted to stuff them just in case someone was suspicious……… Five minutes later, he'd found a combination of wraps and a pair of his socks and stuffed them in there proper places and looked at himself again to see if his looks changed for the better with the new addition added to his look or if he still looked the same.

Jack shifted the makeshift falsies into place under the dress. It was a modest change, not buxom by any means, but just noticeable. He sighed then, feeling a little more at ease -- something about completing the look made him feel a little less nervous. He felt like he looked more passable, more like at a glance he would look like a girl and not a guy in a dress.

Jack's heart wouldn't stop racing as he took a deep breath to calm him self and headed out the door, locking it behind him. He set off to the local market places to test out his new look, and hopefully end all of his pain for good. If it doesn't work then only more pain, or worse, in more humiliating ways of it.

Jack hesitated as he approach the market place. His stomach was churning. "O-okay," he murmured, trying to overcome the terror that he was going to be caught, that some guy was going to know that he was a very obvious guy in drag. But even with that fear coursing through his veins, it was exciting -- it was dangerous and deviant, and the way that his heart raced wasn't quite a bad thing. He fell hurriedly into step with the other people looking at the stalls and the stores lining the streets around the market, focusing on making his steps smaller and quicker in sharp contrast to his usual walk as well as making sure he swayed his hips enough. "Where should I go first?" he said quietly as he stepped onto one of the streets surrounding the market place. He realized he was going to have to talk as little as possible to strangers until he had mastered a more feminine voice.

Jack blushed as he noticed that guys were wolf whistling at him, but didn't say anything to encourage them though, just stayed calm and continued looking at everything and avoided eye contact with any strangers, as though they would know the moment he looked them in the eye. The glances that were coming his way he wasn't used to. Almost every man that he passed gave him at least a quick look and it instantly put Jack on edge. Each time a smile was flashed at him, he was sure they were figuring him out.

Although he quickly was able to sense a difference in certain smiles, from a friendly, flirty smile to a lecherous leer which inspired a grimace and brought his steps a little faster as to get away from them with out it being obvious. He even caught himself, in the midst of everything, offering his own smile which he'd never really been aware of to a couple of pretty young ladies in mini skirts and cute blouses. They smiled back in a way he'd never seen on a girl -- a sickly, sour sort of smile followed by a covetous glance toward his dress and a toss of hair. He had the distinct impression that in their minds, he was a shy girl trying to steal one of their boyfriends or something. There were no words to describe how strange that moment was in his head.

Just as it seemed like he was about to break from the crowd and immerse himself in the simple joys of shopping once again, a rather large-framed young man, head shaven and sleeves torn off at the shoulders -- no doubt to give people a good look at his bulging biceps -- stepped in front of him and stopped, forcing Jack to slow his steps and look at the man in front of him.

"Hey," he said, swaggering up next to him to stand by his side, just a little too close to Jack. "Shy one, huh? And what's a pretty little thing like you doing all by your self in a place like this you could get hurt?"

Jack's nose wrinkled with distaste, cringing away from the tall man. Why did guys like this even think that they had a chance with random girls? Especially random girls who had expressed no interest what so ever in them at all? Even Jack himself could be a little thick headed about girls sometimes, but he would have known to back off in this situation. Compared to this muscle-headed sweat machine, even Jack was a prince.

Scoffing at him before trying to go around him only for the brute to grab him by the arm and drag him into one of the near by alleys. Before pushing him into the closest wall, squirming trying to get out of this man's grasp only for the man's hold on him to tighten. Wincing at the pain, he was able to kick the man down under (if you know what I mean), which caused the man to almost immediately release him. Making a run for it only to be stopped again by the man pulling him back before blocking the exit with his body.

In which he squared his shoulders (not noticing the way it made his falsies jut out), and was about to give the jerk a piece of his mind, when a voice interjected, "She's here with me." A man he had never seen before strode boldly forward to size up the much larger man. "And she's not interested."

"With you?" the guy scoffed, a cocky brow lifted at Chase. "I'm tried of weak men like you get all of the girls! Let her speak for herself." He brushed past Chase to catch Jack's wrist in his wide hand. "What do you say you dump this Nance and come spend a night with a real man?" he smirked, an ugly smile twisting his lips.

Before Jack could call for him to rescue him, Chase punched the man in his chest causing him to let go of Jack's wrist with a pained gasp, then Chase jumped, kicked him, and the man hit the wall, knocking him out on impact. Quickly, Jack walked around the man to get to Chase, but not before saying "Real men have fashion sense," he shot behind his fan, voice lifting to a more feminine falsetto voice. Jack grabbed the other man's arm arm, pressed into his side, then they both walked out of the alley together.

Chase shared a brief glance with a trio of local peace-keepers, nodding respectfully and backing away as they moved in to keep an eye on the troublemaker. Satisfied, Chase turned back to Jack and put an arm around his back, palm settling on Jack's waist as they continued down the sidewalk. "Nice moves back there as well.""Your Welcome," came the murmured reply. Jack wasn't sure he was going to be able to survive this day. Between all the stares they were receiving and Chase-- with his -- like they were _dating_-- All of this heating of his cheeks was starting to make him a little dizzy. When Chase didn't move away, even when they left the brute behind, he had no idea what to do with himself -- with his hands -- with anything. But maybe it was a good idea. If that guy had similar friends with greedy eyes, Chase's protective arm might be a deterrent. So he eased just a little closer, steadfastly avoiding the other boy's gaze until finally they made it across the open square to the open booths of glittering jewelry which were also peppered with decorative knives and necklaces and the like.

Only then, did Chase ease away, shrugging, as his hand lingered just a moment longer on the small of Jack's back. He paused as they moved onto the first of the jewelry stalls, eyes darting from one sparkling item to the next. He Smirked suddenly, turning back to Jack with a Smug expression. leaning in close to whisper across Jack's ear, to any observer looking like any other young couple sharing secrets. "What is your name, sweet, i want to buy you something."

Jack Blushed prettyly before looking away from him and chuckled nervously, . he realized, he was really in a very pleasant situation as long as no one found out. He was able to enjoy a few of his favorite things. Shopping, of course. And the secret pleasure of the little fantasy he was playing out. But also attention, which it was no secret that he was a sucker for positive attention. And even if it was the attention of strange men, it was in its own way flattering. But what was infinitely more flattering and shocking, he found, was the attention he was getting from chase. He wasn't exactly ready to face what that meant -- but he still liked it.

He kept his fan in front of his face as he murmured his own secrets back to Chase, feeling suddenly bold. "My name is Jaq, and why would want to do that?"he said, his voice taking on a teasing tone. "If I've got a Sexy, well-dressed guy on my arm, why would I what something else?"

Chase chuckled quietly, flattered and confident. "Be that as it may, if the girl is pretty enough, sometimes the its worth it," he countered, playing the devil's advocate just for the opportunity to turn the compliment back on Jack. A pause.

The chuckle they shared was interrupted then by the preening smooth talk of the jeweler, sliding up across from them opposite his display of wares. "Such a lovely couple. Perchance good sir would allow his lady the luxury of trying on a piece or two? This smokestone would lay lovely on your skin, my dear."

It was then that Jack was again reminded of how _weird_ this situation was -- it seemed that the game had evolved into him actively playing Chase's girlfriend. So much for walking around the market place trying out his new look. Still, he balked when the jeweler addressed them, afraid that the man would surely figure him out if he lingered so long and so close. Jack shook his head lightly, stepping back and playing like he was shy, though he didn't speak up.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

i'm not doing so good making this a furry...=( sorry

Chase raised a single eyebrow at me before, a warm hand found its way to his waist, rubbing lightly. "We can leave," he coaxed, giving the jeweler a _look_ that warned him not to pressure her or he'd answer for it. "You can try anything on. How about these?" Chase suggested, picking up a set of earrings, ruby stones in gold settings.

At least the dizziness, of blush had subsided to something more manageable, jack mused as chase so kindly touched him. It was a little strange to pretend to be so coy - but that was part of the allure of what was happening. It wasn't really _that_ different from when he tried to trick raimundo that he was someone else so that he could escape the daily beatings . Except that time didn't earn him a beating by the leopard an tied up and chase hands all over him. He looked up at the smiling and expectant jeweler and nodded, earning him a pleased chuckle as the man brought over a polished mirror.

Jack was startled by his own appearance in the glass - he'd applied his make up with the reflection in the back of one of the metal make-up tins and had no real idea of what he looked like. It was only then that he realized that chase wasn't kidding when he assured that Jack was cute but he wouldn't go so far as to say sexy - and he really couldn't decide whether it was great or embarrassing. Both, really. He couldn't help but be secretly very pleased with what he saw. He met eyes with chase in the mirror as the other boy handed him the earrings and jack quickly looked away when he caught chase's smirk.

They were slid ins - easy enough to put on, simple and elegant with gleaming stones that weren't gaudy or overwhelming. its a good thing he had pierced hes sometime before or he would have some explaining to do.

"Ah, perfectly lovely," the jeweler said, clearly buttering jack up. "They match your eyes perfectly - and only sparkle a tiny bit less!"

It was difficult not to roll said eyes, but nonetheless he forced a smile at the compliment and attempted a little giggle. It wasn't terrible but he immediately decided never to do it again because it was kind of disgusting.

Chase only raised an eyebrow at the sound , and coaxed jack to turn toward him, looking him over carefully. "They look good on you," he agreed, then added. "But why don't we look at a few more?" He bent over the jeweler's display and pointed out another pair.

And so it went, until jack had worn what felt like half the man's inventory. Then, chase was pulling him close again, smirking as he helped take the latest dangling jewels from jack's ears. "Why don't you pick a pair to have this nice man set aside and if we don't find something you like better at another stall, we can come back and get them here. Hm?"

jack looked at him with concern, guilt tugging at his insides for a great many reasons. He leaned into chase's frame and lifted his sleeve to murmur to him again, sharing more secrets. "Are you sure? you don't have too..." As much fun as this was turning out to be, as much as he was enjoying chase's lavishing gifts on him, they _had_ only just meet not including the time at school, he was pretty sure that this was going a little to far.

"I have enough," he murmured quietly, laying a hand on the side of jack's neck and pressing his nose briefly into his hair to give his answer. "Don't worry about that. Just make a choice and watch."

If that was the case... He turned back to the matter at hand, trying to look disinterested as he looked through the jewels that he'd tried on, careful to keep the sleeve over his fingers. He indicated a pair of tear-drop earrings that were an impressive stone that was red toward the top and melted into a deep green.

"Ah, an excellent choice," the jeweler said, catching Chase's eye. "I can keep an eye on them for you but sadly if another lovestruck young man comes my way in search of a gift, I cannot hold them... I might be willing to lower the price to know that they'd be framing such a lovely face, however. Say, five hundred dollars?"

"You are more than generous, Sir," chase nodded, "But I feel I would hardly be a gentleman if I were to urge my lady to make her choice so early in the day, when there is still the rest of the market yet to see." He turned to face jack, took his sleeved hands and gazed sexily into blinking deep red eyes. "I want you to have the best, my sweet," he purred.

For a moment, jack was unable to quell the incredulous raise of an eyebrow that jumped in response to chase's reply. He caught on quickly though and schooled his expression, inwardly shocked at how much chase seemed to be playing the part of the dashing, romantic, loving boyfriend. Still, jack managed to summon a bit courage to bat his lashes and instantly felt silly for it so he ducked away, out of chase's gaze, giving a tug at his shirt from behind. "you don't have to," he whispered in the other boy's ear. "Let's leave."

"Ah -" the jeweler spoke up again as they started to turn. "What about four hundred dollars? At that price, you could buy your lovely lady a necklace to match. And I can guarantee you won't find any other Ruby sunset stones in the market... and none more perfectly matched to this beauty." He indicated to the silver-framed red of jack's eyes. The younger of the pair thought he was going to die.

chase considering the merchant's offer, his mouth twisting into a smirk as he leaned over the table and placed a single hundred down. "I'll put this one hundred down as collateral," he replied, "on the promise that you hold these earrings for me and only me."

The jeweler considered the counter offer and then nodded. "You have a deal, young man. But only for today," he warned. "I close shop at sunset. Now you two kids go have some fun." He gave chase a wink.

chase bowed politely before he offered the jeweler a smirk and pulled jack in close, both arms around his slim waist. "You're a good man, sir," he said. "I'll be sure to recommend your shop to others looking for quality work."

jack blinked as chase led him away, still holding him close with an arm around his shoulders. He looked at the other boy from the corner of his eye, brow cocked and then, reached up an pecked chase on the cheek. He smirked when he heard the jeweler give a hoot of laughter behind them and himself laughed aloud (daintily) when chase Blinked in surprise and stiffed at the suddenness of the kiss.

He wondered how long Chase's arm was going to stay around him, but he didn't bother asking since it wasn't doing any harm and made him feel wanted. an It meant that he could murmur to the other boy, in the hushed conversation that kept his voice hidden. browsing more casually through the stalls, He was still wondering how exactly he was in this situation, even as he began to enjoy it more and more.

The older boy chuckled faintly as they inspected a collection of necklaces.

jack let chase lead him, finding the sensation more than a little odd and was always unsure of what to do with his own hands. Finally he ended up folding his arms loosely under his falsies. jack thought quietly, ignoring the booth's jeweler trying to catch his eye. "I thought I was supposed to be just trying out this new me not getting a _Boyfriend_."

chase smirked, He reached then, taking jack's hand and placing it over his elbow as they moved on to the next booth, belts and buckles and filmy sashes all laid out to touch and admire.

jack smiled faintly but it was a happy smile and he was at ease with chase an said. "Do you take many girls shopping that you meet at the market?" he asked, his other hand on chase's bicep as they browsed. "I guess a panther like you must have lots and lots of girlfriends - do they all get this kind of treatment?"

chase chuckled quietly at first, then realized jack was serious and smirked, but shook his head, still smirking. "You are the first my sweet..." He was thoughtfully quiet for a minute. "I've not had the pleasure of finding a girls to do this for? He smirked at jack making him blush before looking away, He chuckled quietly before saying. "I want to get to know you better my sweet." he purred.

blushing darkened lashes blinked with surprise and panic, jack glanced at chase's face. "Really?" he said, not bothering to mask his shock only his fear and panic. "I thought... I mean, you were doing everything like i'm just another girl nothing special." He shrugged, trying not to sound critical. "But I guess girls - real ones -" He coughed quietly. "-can really throw a guy off kilter sometimes, huh?"

chase blinked and frowned, an stared into jacks eyes as though this would explain everything he hadn't expected. "Hn," he finally answered before saying. " i would think that all women liked being pampered" He gestured, toward the market and stores, all of it. The genuine smile he offered jack was handsome and more sex than anything he'd seen all day.

**jack** couldn't help but grin a little, relieved that he was special but terrified about what would happen if he found out. chases words let him know he actually was more than maybe another piece of tail (no pun intended). It made him stop wondering what the other boy wanted to get out of him, an what he expected of him. Which was good because with the way they'd been touching for the last hour, it was quickly starting to derail into thoughts that were really just not at all appropriate. The mention of chase's words were a reminder of his missing womanly bits necessary to be a girlfriend. "Yeah, well," he murmured, turned so that he could whisper directly in chase's ear. "Just don't forget that you just meet said girl and I don't... no can't be your... ." jack had no desire to actually BE a girl, let alone his _girlfriend_ not that he didn't want to he just did not have the necessary equipment to be. He wanted it to be as clear as he can that he couldn't . This was just a test. Doing this every day would be exhausting let alone nerve wracking! "But... thanks..." he added. "I'm having the best day in a long time." Even if it might have been obvious, it was a little embarrassing to admit.

chase frowned, turning to whisper back, "why not? he said. his ears flattening on his head and his tail going back and forth confused and angry.

jack had to lift a sleeve to stifle a gasp of shock and fear that definitely would have given him away, managing to quell his reaction into a whimper. "I can't tell you but I consider myself the luckiest girl ever," he said, he gave chase's arm a friendly touch, and leaned heavily into him to escape a woman shopping who was trying to get past them.

"why can't you tell me." chase narrowed his eyes at jack, twirling jack around to his other side so he could see his eyes. "No." He said, to the shopkeeper that was trying to get there attention, taking jack's arm again and steering him of to the side away from everyone.

"I'm sorry i just can't." jack said, looking any where but into chases eyes scared.

chase growled, tightening his grasp on jacks arm "We shall see about that." he said glaring at jack.

jack struggled to get out of his grasp. "There are girls prettier than me, you will have no problem finding a girlfriend...that's not _me_."

chase pushed jack up against the nearest wall near them. "i don't want any one else, i _want_ you..." he hissed, but trailed off and didn't elaborate.

jack watched him, silently, for a long moment. He was starting to wonder how this was going to end. After a moment, he looked quietly into chases eyes, before pushing chases hands away gently,before trying to break the sudden discomfort and tension between them. "I'm sorry i would love to be with you but i can't i doubt you would really want to be with me if you knew..." jack said before looking away from him.

chase is about to step closer to try to find out what she meant only to be distracted by a loud boom seeing that is was just a stand falling apart nothing to interesting before turning his attention back to jaq only to see that she was gone growling. He began to look for her, moving quickly back into the market crowd and spotting her almost immediately from his position but unable to presume her from were he stood.

Growling he vowed that he would find her and she would be his before...


End file.
